In up-to-date processes of nuclear fuel radioactive wastes of several compositions are formed. When processing raffinates of PUREX-process it is reasonable to extract americium for its subsequent burning up. One of the most difficult chemical tasks is separation of minor actinides (americium, curium) from accompanying fission products—rare-earth elements (lanthanides and yttrium).